Lost Boys: Oneshots
by Taylor Moore
Summary: A small collection of stories that I write while trying to overcome writers block. Non-canon. Contains romances that might not be carried on in other stories. Rated T for romance, horror and general language. No slash whatsoever.
1. Alan

**Description**

Edgar loves Blanche... What about Alan? (Post movie/'Story Begins'. If you haven't read 'Story Begins', but plan to, this will contain a major spoiler!)

**Characters**

Alan, Blanche, mentions of Edgar.

**Author note**

Hi! This is a little note to fire storm pixie, I _did_ tell you I'd make it up to you! Plus, I had an idea at one point while writing the other story. Hope everyone likes it!

...It's a little bit of a cheesy monologue. Could be worse!

**Story Start**

I've always loved you. Ever since I saw you for the first time. You were an actress then. I never thought I'd see you in the flesh. Then Edgar let you into our home. At first I was so angry with him. I'd warned him about inviting people inside; but as soon as he told me your name I knew you had to stay with us. I wanted you close. It never mattered that you were younger than me. Why _should_ it?

**God**, I'm such an idiot. If I'd just confessed... If Edgar hadn't gone to find you that night, you'd probably be _my_ girlfriend. I want you to know how much I've wanted you; wanted to hold you, touch you, kiss you. I dream about you so much. You're so beautiful, so kind. You've always meant so much to me and you've never known. You don't know how difficult it is to see you with my brother. I don't get jealous. I don't hate either of you. It's just that I've always wanted to be like that with you.

I've just _got_ to show you how I feel. Maybe you'll change your mind.

**...**

'Blanche?'

She turned around. Suddenly she found Alan pushing her shoulders onto the wall. She gasped.

'Alan, what are you-'

He pressed his lips to hers, his head at an angle. A strange warm sensation crept along Alan's skin. It felt good. He had waited _so long_ for this moment.

It was a tender, meaningful kiss, but something felt strange about it to Blanche. Different from when Edgar kissed her. Almost _wrong. _She didn't kiss back, but she didn't stop him either. She wasn't sure what to do.

He loosened his grip on her shoulders, relaxing his body but leaning forward, holding her closer to him. She felt the tip of his tongue touch her lips gently. In shock, she pushed him back. He stopped.

'No, Alan.'

'What?'

'Please, don't. Listen to me. I love Edgar, and I love you too-'

'Then what's stopping us?' Blanche felt every warm breath on her lips.

He started kissing her neck gently, tiny pecks travelling from her cheek down and across towards her shoulder. He could just about feel her rapid pulse when his hand moved to her neck.

'Let me finish!' She pushed him again.

'Look, I love both of you, but it's different. I mean... I...'

He shook his head, looking down at the floor. 'You love him more.'

'No. I love you both the same, but it's different! I'm sorry. I just... I can't explain it.'

He paused for a while before looking in her eyes.

His voice was soft as he spoke slowly. 'I understand. But please, Blanche. Just let me kiss you once more.'

She hesitated. 'OK. Just a quick kiss.'

He smiled slightly before kissing her warmly again. That feeling came back, but he tried to stop himself from taking it any further. If he did, Edgar might find him kissing her and then all hell would break loose. After a few minutes, he wistfully let her go.

'I'm going to miss that.' He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb before walking away.

...

I really am, Blanche. I'll never forget that kiss; but I really do understand. You really _do_ care about Edgar, you don't want to hurt him. I don't either, even if it meant being with you. Christ, I'd do anything to make him happy. Well, I say **anything**... No, I think I really would.

I'm not going to suddenly stop loving you though. In time, maybe I can get over the kiss a little, but I'll always love you. Edgar had better take good care of you. If he ever tries to hurt you in any way, I promise you this, Blanche; _I will break every bone in his body_.


	2. Frog Spawn

**Description**

The year is 1993. Something has happened that will change Blanche and Edgar's life forever. How will Edgar take it when he finds out?

**Characters**

Blanche, Doctor, Edgar, mentions of Alan and Mr and Mrs Frog.

**Author note**

Sorry, but this story gets a little soppy. Kind of fits with the main plot, though. Hope you enjoy it!

**Story Start**

Blanche looked up at the doctor, mouth wide open. She hadn't expected this to happen.

'What am I going to tell Edgar?'

'You didn't expect this?'

She shook her head. 'I didn't think that I'd...' Her voice trailed off.

After a short silence, she looked up to the doctor.

'Please, don't tell him? He wouldn't be able to cope with this.'

'He'll _have_ to find out eventually. He's the -'

'That's why I'm going to have to leave.'

The doctor looked over her glasses at her.

'Blanche, I don't think that you should separate the -'

'I'm going. I can handle this on my own. I'll cope. Somehow.'

With a short thank you and goodbye, she stood up and left the room. Edgar was still in the waiting room, obviously uncomfortable. Blanche thought she could see a little bit of relief in his face when he saw her and stood up.

The doctor swung her head around the door.

'Edgar.' She whispered. 'Come here a minute.'

He turned around, staring at the doctor.

'It's important. About Blanche.'

He looked a little worried and walked into the room.

'This is for your own good.' She thought as she closed the door.

...

When Blanche came home, she hauled an empty backpack from under the bed. Something strange crossed her mind as she packed clothes and essentials into it; Edgar had stayed at the doctor's clinic for a while. He hated doctors and stuff like that. Why would he stay there longer than he needed to?

With that, he burst through the bedroom door. He looked from her to the bag in confusion.

'What're you doing?'

'Packing.' She calmly returned to the bag.

'Why? You don't have any plans, do you?'

'No. I just... Have to go.'

'It's about what happened with the doctor, isn't it? She told me what's going on. For Christ's sake, why didn't you tell me?'

She looked at him. 'I guess I was scared.'

'_Why_? Did you think I was gonna leave you just because you're having a baby?'

She looked away again. 'You probably don't want kids. I thought you'd probably make me get rid of it.'

Edgar furrowed his eyebrows. He'd never really thought about having kids. Besides, what if he ended up treating it the way his own parents had treated him?

Sure, they used to be really good parents; the Frogs had once been a perfectly normal family. Then mom and dad got into drugs somehow when he was a kid. Alan had to watch him practically all the time. Both of them were ignored by their parents, who usually sat in their room and smoked themselves silly or slept most of the day. The only real sanctuary the boys had was their imaginations. Or of course their comic books.

Then one day in English class he stumbled across a copy of Dracula. A very simplified version, but the same story nonetheless. From then on, he became obsessed with vampires and the undead. Abraham Van Helsing became his idol. Alan followed suit, and through the years they turned into the vampire experts they were now. Well, Alan was more than an expert now; he had stooped as low as **becoming** one.

If he kept this kid, he could be putting it in a lot of danger. Members of the undead were constantly trying to kill Blanche and himself; if word got out that she was pregnant, the attacks would probably get worse. Besides, what if they actually did get killed - what would happen to the kid then?

Did he _really_ want this? He didn't want to lose Blanche, but...

'I thought I'd better get away.' She continued. 'I can look after the kid myself, or we could put it into an orphanage somewhere.'

'No.' He said, holding her hand and squeezing it gently. 'We're keeping the kid.'

'No child of mine is going to live like I did.' He thought. 'My kid's gonna have two parents that love it and take care of it.'

...

**A/N:** I was thinking of turning this into a sort of mini-series. Any thoughts?


	3. Turned: Part 1

**Author Note**

Hey, guys! I just had this strange idea a few days ago while I was watching Lost Boys 2. I hope you all like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!!** It's just that I get about **two** reviews if I'm lucky these days and I'd love some more feedback (Not that I don't already value my reviewers at the moment! _**YOU ARE ACE**_!)

**Description**

A little insight as to how Sam became a vampire. Pre-Lost Boys:The Tribe. Set in 2003. Twoshot.

**Characters**

Sam, Alan, Doctor, Nurses

**Story Start**

'Sir, it's time for lights out.'

The nurse looked at Sam, who was lounging on his bed like a normal person would. He wasn't like the other patients here. While they would rant and rave about anything in particular, he would talk to the doctors and nurses as if there was nothing wrong with him. He would sit quietly while the others would yell and scream. She didn't actually believe he needed to be here.

...

When he'd checked himself in, she'd raised an eyebrow as if it was a joke.

'Do you really think you should be in here? You seem fine.'

'No, I have to be here. I know there's something wrong with me. There has to be!'

He seemed troubled by something.

'Well, before you can be checked in, I'd better let the doctor see you. Just in case.'

He'd sat down in the office, greeting the doctor politely. Surprised, the doctor began to ask him questions. Just small trivial things to begin with; what day it was, what time of year was it. Everything was correct. The doctor simply grew more and more confused at his possible patient.

'Well, Mr Emerson, there seems to be nothing wrong with you. You seem perfectly sane.'

'No, you don't understand. Whatever's wrong with me only happens at night.'

'What?'

'Every night I hear a sort of strange rattle from my window. If I pull back the curtain I can see one of my friends hanging outside. Just dangling there, floating even. And in the morning, he's gone.'

'It can't possibly be true, Sam.'

'I know! He died years ago. But the window's always dirty. Even when I clean it, it just gets dirtier. There are... claw marks. On the window.'

'Hmm.' The doctor tapped his pen against his forehead. 'What do your family think of this?'

'They don't like to talk about it. Usually if I try to tell them, they'll change the subject. Nobody likes it, really.'

'Mmhm. Well, Sam, I think you should stay here for a short while. I'll see if I can get to the bottom of this. The nurse will show you where to put your bags.'

Sam nodded and left just as politely as he had entered.

...

'Alright.' He said, putting the book he had been reading on the table, smiling politely. Again.

Something about the way he smiled always scared her. Hell, everything about his behaviour scared her. He was a little bit like Hannibal Lecter, but not as creepy or cannibalistic; he could be perfectly sane most of the time, but you never truely knew if he would stay like that or freak out and attack.

'Goodnight.' He said as she turned to leave.

She looked to him and smiled. 'Goodnight, sir.'

'There's no need to call me sir, you know. You could just call me Sam.'

She shook her head, still smiling, and left the room, flicking the light off as she went.

...

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

'Shut up.' Sam growled, covering his ears and turning in his bed.

**Bang!**

'Stop it, Alan. I can't hear you.'

Then the whispers came. The very whispers that haunted Sam's thoughts, whether he was awake or asleep. The very whispers that forced him here to the asylum.

'_Saaaaaaam_!' There was a short laugh. 'Come **on**, Sam.'

'Shut up. You're not there. You're _dead_.'

A sudden gust of wind made Sam shiver. Somehow Alan had managed to get the window open from outside. Sam pulled the bedcover over his head, blocking the vampire from his view.

'You can't hide under there forever.'

'Maybe not, but I can hide until sunrise.' He growled.

Alan gave out another short laugh. 'Come on, Sam. It's been, what, twelve years since I saw you last?'

'Yeah. Twelve short, happy years.'

'Aww, you must've at least thought about me while I was gone. You must've talked about me sometimes.'

'Yeah, and we agreed that we were glad to be rid of you.'

'You didn't miss me?' Sam didn't know whether or not he was kidding. 'None of you?'

'Of course we did!' Sam pulled himself from under the cover to look at his lost friend. 'It's just that... well...'

He glowered. 'It's because I'm a vampire, isn't it, Sam?'

Sam sighed. 'It's because you ran. Instead of letting us help you, you chose a life of darkness. You chose to be a killer.'

Alan laughed. 'You know, you sound just like Edgar. Speaking of him, how is my little bro these days?'

'I haven't seen him for around ten years. Not since he and Blanche had-' He cut himself short.

'Since he and Blanche...?' His eyes widened as he realised. 'Don't tell me those two have actually had a kid?'

'A daughter.'

'Ah. Well, enough of the chit-chat. I'd better cut to the chase and tell you why I've been annoying you.'

'You want me to join you.'

Alan grinned, showing off a pair of sharp fangs. 'Lucky guess.'

'It's not going to happen, Alan.' He said as he pulled a crucifix on a chain from under his shirt. 'You're not going to bite me tonight.'

'You're right again.'

He put his hand in his jacket pocket. When it emerged, he held a small canteen that would normally hold whiskey. Sam knew all too well what was inside the silver container.

'I want you to drink this.' Alan said, his fangs glistening in the moonlight coming from outside.


	4. Turned: Part 2

**Author Note**

**FINALLY! **I have actually managed to update for once! I think I could've made the first part a little longer, because this one's a bit long-ish for me. 1000 words or so for me is the norm. Ah, well.I just hope I've managed to pull it off.

I've had to write the ending _twice_. The damn modem was switched off while I was writing and I clicked save! **AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! **I had an extra 200 odd words but I'm way too tired to edit it - **SORRY!** Maybe I'll add it tomorrow, if schoolwork dosen't get in the way. I hate English homework.

_Big _thanks to Lilys Dark Alterego and Ghostwriter for reviewing! (Extra thanks to Lilys Dark Alterego for helping me a little when I got stuck!)

Well, lets hope this one's a good one! Please review and tell me what you think!

**P.S.** **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** Hope you guys had an ace night!

**Chapter Start**

Sam looked from the canteen to the vampire, shaking his head, his mouth wide open as per usual. It was a bad habit he never seemed to grow out of.

'No way, Alan. I'm _not_ turning.'

'Oh, come on, Sam. You'll like it. Sure, it's a little weird to start off but believe me, it gets a whole lot better.'

The blond in the bed simply shook his head firmly like a child who didn't want his medicine.

'You know, I'm not leaving until you drink this.' Alan said, beginning to pace around the room. 'And if you won't drink willingly, I'll **force** you to.'

Sam looked down, just trying to find something to say. Saying no again was a little bland and repetitive, but saying nothing was like giving up.

'Sam, do you want to die?'

'Well, no. Nobody does.'

'If you don't turn, you _will_ die.'

'Eventually. Not yet. Maybe in fifty years or so.'

'Ha ha. You think I'm wasting that amount of time getting you to feed?'

Sam simply shrugged, trying to act moody rather than show Alan he was scared of him.

'No, Sam. You're going to turn **tonight**. And if I have to bite you to get you to turn' - Here he placed the canteen on the table by Sam's bed -'So be it.'

While no words left Sam's mouth, they were flying around in his mind as he tried to make a decision. He knew the best thing to do would be to say no and scream for a nurse - but part of him was curious. What if he turned?

Alan looked a whole lot better than he had when he was a hunter; before he had had bags under his eyes from staying up all night on patrol, he was constantly scowling, he wouldn't talk at all unless it involved killing vampires, he wore at least one item of camouflage clothing all the time. Now he was completely different; all confident smiles, dressed in normal clothes, not tired at all. He was a changed man, to say the least. That and he still had all of his hair; Sam had decided against being truthful to Michael about his huge bald patch and rapidly growing beer belly.

God knows he would hate that to happen to himself. If he turned, that **wouldn't** happen!

'_**No!**_' Another part of him yelled. 'You _can't_ turn! You'd be a bloodsucker. Do you honestly want to be a murderer for the sake of your hair? Do you want hundreds of people to die so that _you_ can stay young?'

The other side fought back. 'Is that you or Edgar talking? You haven't seen the guy in years, but you're still thinking like him. And look where he is now; living in a trailer with a snot-nosed brat shaping surfboards for a living. You don't want to be like **that**!'

He shook his head. Life in the asylum had definitely taken it's toll. He was going insane just being here, living amongst the psychos.

Alan cleared his throat. He'd given the guy enough time to mull over his thoughts. Now he had to choose.

'Well, Sam, you have two choices;** One** - you stay here as a mental patient as your sanity slowly deteriorates or **two** - you drink, you come with me, you bite someone and you actually start living your life!'

Sam's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to make a decision.

'Sam, if you stayed here, you would be living, but you would be nothing but a prisoner. If you left, you'd be undead, sure, but you would be free to do whatever you want - while the sun's down, of course.' Alan chuckled as he finished talking.

He slowly lifted the canteen, bringing it close to Sam's face.

'Drink it, Sam. You'll feel better.'

Sam sat up straight. His mind was made up.

'No going back now.' He thought. 'Here we go.'

He took the canteen, pulling the crucifix from his neck and throwing it across the room.

'Good choice.' Alan said.

With a nod, the human unscrewed the top from the canteen. Holding his breath he brought it to his lips and tipped it slightly.

A strange, coppery taste filled his mouth instantly. Knowing what it was, he had a small reluctance to swallow.

'Don't be stupid.' He thought. 'You made the decision.'

Soon he had drained the small canteen's contents. He had actually done it - he was a half-vampire. Alan smiled as he took the now empty object from his friend. He began to talk as he put it back in the pocket of his long, black jacket.

'You'll probably get a sharp pain in your stomach later. That's when you need to feed.'

Right on cue, his newly-turned friend grabbed his stomach, constantly flinching in pain. Suddenly he stood, his eyes glowing amber with hunger.

'Do you know where you can feed?' Alan asked.

With a nod, Sam tried the handle. Locked. Growling in frustration, he pulled at it. To his surprise, it came away in his hand on the first try. The wooden bulk of the door swayed forward, freeing them. Sam quickly made his way down the corridor. He knew exactly who to feed from; no ordinary mental patient would be his first kill, or the cranky janitor who was high on caffeine pills, wandering the halls, using his mop as a guitar as he listened to his brick of a personal stereo.

No; there was a nurse he had on his mind, and not the pretty one that called him 'sir' all the time. No, this one was a total bitch, and had been since day one. She only seemed to hate Sam, probably because she thought he wasn't crazy; well, he **wasn't**, but that was no reason to hate him! He _was_ basically a good guy, after all!

He prowled down the corridor until he found his victim. She slumped on an office chair at the reception with her legs on the desk and a vodka bottle in her hand; probably passed out at some point. The bottle was almost empty.

He moved closer to her, trying to find a way of keeping her quiet. His eyes flicked around the room until he saw the scarf she had loosely draped around her neck. Gently removing it, he didn't hesitate and tightly wrapped it around her mouth. She seemed too drunk to notice until she felt his breath on her neck. As he grabbed her head, tilting it so he could feed, he felt her trying to struggle; not that it would do much good. He had been strong as a human; now he was half-vampire, he was at least twice as strong. He could just barely feel her panicked movements. She was trying to scream, but the thick scarf smothered it. Bored and sore from waiting, Sam tugged her hair.

'Shut _up_.' He growled.

As he moved his head closer to her neck, he could hear her loud, frightened pulse pounding. The muscles in his head felt strange as they contorted, revealing his newly awakened demonic side. He could feel his canines growing, turning into fangs. He bared them with a smile and ripped into the nurse's neck.

Blood flooded his mouth; that addictive coppery taste was tinted with vodka and adrenaline. The nurse's frantic cries grew louder until eventually they quietened. Licking the wound, Sam allowed the body to slump from the chair to the floor.

That was it; he had fully turned.

...

**A/N:** OK, I've decided this might _not _be a two-shot after all. It depends if anyone wants a possible Samx? ending or not. And before you ask, sorry, I don't write slash (Note that I say **WRITE**, not **LIKE**), so Alan is _not_going to fall in love with Sam. Please tell me what you think!


	5. Edgar

**Description**

Edgar thinks about life without Blanche and how he coped before he met her. Mostly monologue.

**Characters**

Edgar, Blanche, mentions of Alan and Mr and Mrs frog.

**Author Note**

Oh my god, hello everyone! How's it been? I haven't been able to upload for ages due to studying for exams - but I think half past midnight is a little bit late to be revising, so I thought I'd upload something I've been working on for ages. It's another bit of pointless fluff, hehe... Ah, well.

Just a small side note - anyone else getting really annoyed about everyone worrying about swine flu? I mean, if you get it, you should just stay in bed, drink fluids and get some resy, and YOU WILL BE OK! There's no point in worrying!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story despite my random outburst. (Sorry about that. Needed to vent, ehehe...)

**Story Start**

I try not to show any emotion around people.

Why? I don't like people to see my weaknesses. I want them to see me as what I want to be like; strong, confident, powerful. What I don't understand is why it always backfires. The kids in class make fun, the teachers think we have problems... there's only one person that seems to understand me and Alan...

Blanche.

Imagine if I'd never let her in. Where would she be now? Dead, probably. The bloodsuckers didn't have any reason to keep her other than to lure us to them. She was weak enough when we first met, I doubt she'd have been able to run away from them again without rest and something to eat.

I don't know where I'd be either. Maybe severely depressed or something. I was lonely, anyway. We both were. Our parents were always stoned out of their minds or too busy searching for a fix to even look at me and Alan. All we could do was train. Or research. Anything we could do that would be useful to us in the not too distant future. Anything to keep us occupied.

Then she arrived on our doorstep.

I remember the first moment I saw her. She looked like a drowned rat; her hair hung limply by her face, her bangs blocking her eyes. She looked breathless, like she'd been running for a while. I tried to get her to leave, I tried to close the door. I wanted to be alone, today had been pretty rough. The bullies were getting worse. But she wouldn't let me be alone. She wanted help, and she was going to try anything to get it. I could barely make out what she was saying, but something sparked my interest.

'...I know this sounds weird, but I think he was a vampire...'

She'd seen a vampire. Then they did exist! ...Was that why she had been panting for breath?

'...just for one night. Please.'

She needed somewhere to go. Another drifter. They all end up in Santa Carla at some point, I'm sure of it.

I looked down, thinking about it. I don't like strangers in the first place, and neither does Alan; but she'd seen a vampire, and she needed our help. Nobody around here knew more about vampires than us. Now we had proof they exist. That and she looked kinda familiar, like I'd seen her face somewhere before. No, I thought as I shook my head, I must have imagined it. She probably thought that I wasn't going to let her in.

'Alan's not going to like this.' I muttered, moving inside.

She didn't follow, not understanding that she could come in. I couldn't invite her - it might be a trick of some kind, she might be one of them - so I nodded towards the inside of the shop.

It's been just over a year now. A few months since we started dating. Alan doesn't mind too much - scratch that, of course he does, he just doesn't show it - but Blanche kisses him every now and again. Just little pecks on the cheek normally, on the lips if it's a special occasion. He's been happier lately too. A girl's been coming into the shop a lot lately - and she doesn't seem remotely interested in the comic books. I hope it works out for him. She's a pretty girl, and seems nice enough. Alan deserves someone like her.

...

'Edgar?'

He looked into his girlfriends eyes as her head rested sleepily on his shoulder.

'Mmhm?'

'You alright?' She mumbled. 'You've been kinda quiet.'

'Yeah.' He said after a short pause. Blanche yawned.

'I think we'd better get to sleep.' He said, pulling the covers around them both, wrapping his arms around her in the process.

''Night Edgar.'

He kissed her gently before hugging her tighter.

' 'Night.'


	6. Hic!

**Description**

Blanche has hiccups in the middle of the night. How does she get rid of them?

**Characters**

Blance, Edgar, mentions of Sam and Alan.

**Author Note**

It's been so long since I've had to type that! How are you all? Hope you're well!I've been far too lazy with the fanfic writing. Unfortunately, I've been in school. I could've left if I wanted to, but I want to get into university and would rather not be stuck in my hometown for the rest of my life! This fic'll probably make me sound like a hypocrite, because I didn't edit a file I just turned into a story and it says I'm taking a break from fluff. Ah, well. Such is life. It's too early in the morning for me to bother fixing it.

Oh god, author diary has restarted. I'll let you guys carry on with the fic. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one!

**Story Start**

_Hic!_

Blanche clamped her mouth closed with her hands. She felt Edgar shuffle a little bit closer in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

_Hic!_

Now he sighed, pulling her even closer, placing his nose against her neck, nuzzling sleepily. His head stayed there as he drifted off again. For a moment, everything was silent. Nothing happened; were the hiccups gone?

_Hic!_

No such luck.

'Damn it,' She thought. 'I've gotta get rid of these somehow... I'd better hold my breath.'

She inhaled deeply and began to count. One, two, three, fo-

_**Hic!** _

This one was a little stronger than the others. Edgar blinked slowly, shaking the sleep from his head as he lifted it.

'You OK?' He mumbled.

'Mmhm. I was just gonna go get some water for these hiccups.'

'Alri-' He yelped in pain before he could finish.

'What's wrong?!'

'I forgot to tell you,' He was struggling to speak. 'The other day, when we were hunting,' He cried out again. 'I was bit.'

His voice was lower than normal; it had turned into a harsh growl, and it scared her.

'E-E-Edgar, it'll be alright,' She said, beginning to climb out of bed. 'Just go back to sleep and-'

'No.' He said, pulling her down.

He forced her onto her back before climbing on top of her, trapping her under his weight. With one hand he managed to trap both of her arms by the wrists, which until now had been trying to push him back. He moved his face closer so that their noses almost touched.

'I need to feed.' He growled. 'Right now.'

His free hand now pushed her jaw up, exposing her neck before covering her mouth, muffling her cries of protest and fear. As he lowered his mouth towards her neck, kissing gently, he felt her shiver. Something wet hit his hand; she was crying.

'Shh,' He said gently,rubbing the tears with his thumb. 'This won't hurt at all.'

She screamed under his hand as she felt him bite down hard on the base of her neck before roughly sucking, draining her... but something was strange; when she had been bitten before, it had been much more painful, and she had felt her blood running from her neck. This was much more gentle; Edgar's teeth weren't as sharp as the real vampire's had been, and he was sucking softly now. She couldn't feel the blood, either. Come to think of it, the actual vampire hadn't bitten her at the base of her neck, he had bitten her near her pulse point.

Edgar laughed quietly as he left her neck to kiss her. As they became more passionate, Blanche realised something; she couldn't taste any blood. There was nothing strange about the entire kiss. She pulled away reluctantly.

'No blood.'

Edgar laughed again, rubbing his nose against hers. 'Nope. Did I scare you?'

Blanche stared at him for a few seconds before punching him repeatedly.

'You tricked me! Damn you, Edgar!'

He smirked, nuzzling at her neck again, unaffected by the punching.

'Your hiccups are gone, aren't they?' He muttered against her neck.

'Well... You didn't have to do something like that!'

'It worked!'

'Now I'm gonna have a big red mark on my neck!'

'Want me to make it bigger?' He teased, kissing the spot tenderly.

'Don't you da-!'

Edgar moved his lips back to the mark, sucking gently again.

'Don't...' She blushed.

He didn't pay any attention and continued his actions. When he thought she had drifted off, he stopped and lay down on his back, quickly following her into dreamland.

Or so he thought. Blanche's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard him snore softly.

'Time for revenge.' She thought, silently moving towards him.

...

When Edgar woke up that morning, Blanche was already out of the room. She had even tucked him in as she had left. He smiled as he got up from the bed. Within minutes he was dressed and moving towards the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror, he dropped his toothbrush in shock.

Red marks. His neck was almost completely covered in love bites.

'How the hell?' He half yelled.

...

Alan and Sam had been confused to see Edgar with his headband around his neck instead of it's rightful place on his forehead. Blanche's smile broadened at the sight.


End file.
